


A Lumpy Couch

by natashasbanner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: When Carol spends the night, one way or another she ends up in Maria's bed. This time is a little different. Not that Maria is complaining.





	A Lumpy Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this otp prompt from Tumblr: 
> 
> Imagine Person A crawling into Person B’s bed in the middle of the night because they couldn’t sleep and Person B being totally okay with it.
> 
> (loosely)

Maria cracked an eye open to see her bedroom door open and Carol’s form outlined by the light from the nightlight in the hall. 

“No,” Maria mumbled, closing her eye again. 

She heard her door click shut again followed by Carol’s hurried footsteps crossing the room. Maria rolled over when she felt the bed dip behind her and came face to face with Carol on her side with her head propped up in her hand. 

“Your couch is lumpy,” she said, smiling down at Maria. 

“So you’ve said,” Maria grumbled, hardly able to keep her eyes open. 

It seemed like they went through this more often than not these days. Carol would come over for dinner and stay to hang out and play with Monica until it got too late or she was too tired to drive home. She’d make a bed for herself on the couch, but that only lasted an hour or two before she drifted upstairs to Maria’s bed. Not that she was complaining, she just wished it didn’t involve getting woken up in the middle of the night. 

“Maybe you should just cut out the middle man,” Maria mumbled. “Next time just sleep with me.” 

She heard Carol laugh before what she’d said completely registered to her own ears. Suddenly she was much more awake. 

“How forward of you,” Carol giggled. “I expected at least one date, maybe two before, you know…” 

Maria opened her eyes in time to see Carol wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Maria grumbled.  

“Oh no, you can’t take it back now.” 

“I can make you sleep on my lumpy couch.”

Carol was quiet, but Maria could still see the smug smirk on her face. Maria counted that as a win. She closed her eyes again and started to drift off again. But the mattress shifting and Carol’s voice quickly woke her back up. 

“I wasn’t kidding you know,” she whispered. 

It was so quiet Maria would have thought she was talking to herself if she hadn’t scooted so close. 

“About what?”

“You and me, a date, maybe two.” 

Maria cracked an eye open to see Carol watching her. 

“Did you seriously just ask me out? Right now?” 

Carol shrugged. “Why not?” 

“I’m sleeping,” Maria said and rolled onto her side away from Carol. 

She couldn’t help but smile to herself as Carol wiggled up to her back and slid an arm around her waist. 

“Would you prefer the whole fancy restaurant thing or the ever classic dinner and a movie?” Carol whispered, her warm breath sending tingles down Maria’s spine. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Maria muttered. 

“And you’ll plan the next one?” 

“Sure.”

Carol squeezed Maria’s waist and pressed her nose into the back of her neck, settled in for the night. 

“Now go to sleep,” Maria said, nudging Carol’s shin with her foot. 

But her breathing had already evened out and her soft snores filled the room. Maria let herself relax completely and it wasn’t long before she finally drifted off herself. 


End file.
